Honest Endeavours
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: Peyton's family is murdered by the joker leaving her to run her fathers company and being compared to Bruce Wayne, a man she hates almost as much as the joker. She finds they arnt so different as she struggles between good and evil. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A/N: Ok so bad Summary; Set after TDK. Peyton Morris's parents are murdered by the Joker leaving her alone to run her fathers company, one of Gotham's most powerful organizations and Wayne Enterprises leading competitor. Constantly being compared to Bruce Wayne, the bane of her existence she slowly learns they may not be so different after all. She struggles to find the means to push past the rage that drives her over her parents death and straddles the thin line between good an evil by the people she comes to meet moving back to Gotham to run the business.

Please Review :)

* * *

Peyton stared at the headstone, wondering when she was going to wake up from the nightmare she was living, and the grave she was standing over wasn't her parents.

"_John and Karen Morris, loving parents taken too soon" _it was a morbid wish to hope that it was someone else's grave.

She wiped her eyes even though they were dry, she couldn't cry. She hadn't cried a single tear since she learned of her parent's murder. The only emotion she felt was blinding rage towards those responsible and all she thought about was seeking retribution. It was sickening to think someone could be so cruel as to kill for sport, the Joker did a lot of damage to the city of Gotham and her parents fell prey to him. There she stood alone in the world, her only family taken from her and all she had left was her family's empire she was now to run. Peyton, only 26 wasn't finished her masters in Economics yet. She felt that she was forced to live a life that was planned out for her, all because of the Joker.

"Miss Morris?" Her thoughts were interrupted

She turned to face the driver; he stood meekly as his face was sympathetic. Peyton lowered her gaze avoiding his eyes; she was tired of seeing that same expression on everyone's faces.

"I'm sorry miss, but if we don't leave now you'll be late" he announced

Peyton nodded before turning back to the grave one last time. "Wish me luck dad" she said to herself before stepping to the car.

As she slid in she remembered the day after her parents memorial;

"_Peyton, your father stipulated in his will that you are to inherit John Morris Endeavour's and become president" Cameron Mathews announced._

_Cameron was John Morris's CEO and his closest friend. He had become the closest thing Peyton had to family left._

_Peyton stared out the window of her father's office. She looked towards Wayne Tower, her fathers main competitor, run by an aloof drunken playboy. _

"_Peyton.." Cameron asked_

_She finally turned "Honey, we understand your father wrote this intending for it to come into play well in the future, if you're not ready you wont be letting anyone down. If you need to finish school and take a year or two to live your own life, we can manage" Cameron said._

_Peyton knew the company would be in good hands if she did what Cameron suggested but her father gave this responsibility to her "No." she said simply "I'm ready" she said not entirely sure of herself._

As Peyton stepped into her father's office, she looked around trying to collect herself for the day to come. She had kept her fathers office the same as he had left it with no intensions of changing it. Te large office held bookshelves that hugged the walls, filled with books and accolades from her fathers career, pictures sat documenting his life, the majority of them were of Peyton. The office had large windows filling the room with natural light, it was high up, staring out the window she looked at the same view she saw the last time she was in the office. Wayne Tower.

"You all set for today?" She heard Cam behind her

She turned and tried to offer him a smile. Cam returned the expression. It was a somber day as the company started up again after the loss of Peyton's parents. They ran a good company, and they were well known to Gotham as good people helping the city where they could, often being compared to Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Peyton's assistant followed Cameron inside with a cup of coffee and the reports for her upcoming meeting along with a copy of the Gotham Times. She gave Jennifer, her assistant a small nod as she set the items down. "Getting there" she answered Cameron's question.

She watched Jennifer exit her office, she knew there was going to be some tension seeing as Jennifer was the same age as Peyton and was going to need some time to adjust to the hierarchy change in the office. They were no longer equals; Peyton was Jennifer's boss, Peyton was going to have trouble trying to establish herself within the company. She had every intention of running the company as her father did, honorably and honestly. She didn't want people to see her age and position as a concern.

Peyton looked down at the paper as she picked up her coffee heading the headline "John Morris Endeavour's picks up after loss of President with unqualified daughter running the show" She read the headline. A smirk appeared across her face "a female version of Bruce Wayne in the making" she read the secondary heading shaking her head.

"Hell's going to have to freeze over before I end up like Bruce Wayne" she muttered to herself.

"Their profit has gone up 13 percent in the last quarter" Cameron countered.

Peyton looked at Cameron with a raised eyebrow as she set the paper down "Oh yeah? You don't think that Lucius Fox had anything to do with that? Their CEO is said to have the medias touch Cameron" Peyton said

Cameron shrugged "What about buying out the company from under William Earle, you have to agree that was a smart play and all Wayne"

Peyton wasn't interested in talking about Bruce Wayne. "Fine Uncle Cam, why don't we send you on over to Wayne Enterprises since you love what they've done so much" she teased

Cameron called her bluff with a small smile "Trade me for Fox?"

Peyton read through the reports with a small smile "Who says I need Fox" she looked up "This everything for the board meeting?" she was trying to sell Cameron her confidence.

Cameron nodded "they have a few more numbers to run off to you but that is everything to get things moving"

Peyton nodded gathering the reports "Ok lets get going" she said

Peyton followed Cameron out as they headed to the board meeting where she was to be briefed on the company's quarterly report.

The mansion that sat on the palisades was almost eerie with out her parents filling it with their friends or parties. It was just Peyton and Nora, their family's housekeeper.

Aside from Cameron, Nora was all Peyton had left. She had worked for the family since before Peyton was even born, she knew Nora her whole life.

"So did you understand all that mumbo jumbo the board was feeding you today?" she asked with a smile.

Nora was well into her years but Peyton never knew who old Nora exactly was. She was English but shied away from the English housekeeper stereotype. She was warm and always had a good word of advice to offer, sometimes served with a humorous quip.

Peyton tried to smile "I felt like my head was about to explode after the meeting. 3 hours going over reports, managerial analysis from the last two years, pressuring me to come up with a new strategic plan" Peyton held her head "I don't know how dad did all of it"

Nora smiled "your dad ran that company beautifully and it was a mystery how he managed it all, the company, spending time with his family, and being one of Gotham's most charitable business men. But he managed, the same way you will" she smiled running her hand down Peyton's cheek.

Peyton tried to smile, she missed her father more than anything, and every time she thought of her father and thought of what happened, her blood would boil.

"Guess you didn't read the paper then this morning" she held up the copy Jennifer had given her today, now realizing the hint Jennifer may have given her.

Nora smiled. "Probably written by someone jealous they only came out of college with a diploma and an STD" she nodded.

Peyton stifled her laugh "I'll make sure to ask Vicki Vale next time I see her"

Nora nodded "remember don't get too close, some are viral" she went back to preparing supper.

The living room was filled with flower arrangements that were still being sent in, it was almost a month since her parent's death, but Gotham was still in mourning. The news was still reporting on her family as Peyton turned on the television.

"Gotham is still reeling from the events caused by the Joker. It's hard to believe one man was responsible for so much tragedy. Today one of Gotham's biggest company's John Morris Endeavors, started by the late John Morris opened it's doors today and at the helm was Peyton Morris, daughter to the late owner and president of the company. The joker killed John and his wife Karen when they were visiting Gotham General hospital supporting the Thomas Wayne foundation, the day it was destroyed. Peyton, their only child was left in to run the company not even a month after the loss of her parents"

Peyton's concentration on the news was broken as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Nora" she called

As she opened the door her face fell. Bruce Wayne stood holding yet another flower arrangement and a smirk on his face. Next to him was Alfred, his butler holding a casserole dish.

"Bruce.." Peyton said with a hint of irritation. Even looking at him made Peyton sick to her stomach "Long way from your penthouse.." she said. The bane of her existence stood in her doorway. Peyton would give anything to punch that smug grin off of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Bruce smiled knowing full well Peyton's opinion of him. He loved seeing her fiery personality come through even when she was in so much pain. Her chestnut brown hair was swept across one shoulder as he studied her. She was beautiful as her green eyes were sharp and piercing even though she had such a look of distain painted across her face. Bruce found it funny it was all because of him.

"Peyton" he said coolly "Actually we just moved back in this afternoon. Alfred and I wanted to drop these by and see how you were doing neighbor" he smiled

Peyton lifted an eyebrow "Words cannot express how excited I am that we're neighbors Bruce" She looked over at Alfred and smoothed out her hostile expression "Thank you for the gesture Alfred"

Alfred smiled "Miss Morris anything master Wayne and I can do for you, you just let us know" he smiled with a nod

Peyton had known Bruce from childhood, their parents being competitors had always had a good standing relationship and a mutual respect for one an other, even when Thomas died, her father still made sure that he kept in contact with Bruce. Peyton remembered Bruce before he disappeared, Peyton always saw him as a spoiled rich kid with no direction. And by the time he had returned Peyton was at Stanford and only read what the papers wrote about him. She knew Alfred though, he was kind, and he and Nora had some odd relationship that she never understood.

Nora came up behind Peyton "Oh boys, how nice of you.." Nora smiled nudging Peyton "Please come inside" she waved them in.

Peyton watched Nora and Alfred interact, Alfred almost blushing as Nora ran her hand down his arm.

Peyton stood watching as the two walked towards the kitchen. Bruce stood with his hands in his pockets. "Now I know why Alfred was so excited to move back into the mansion, I thought he was just sick of the penthouse"

Peyton was sick as she took the arrangement out of Bruce's hands and walked inside annoyed that he was still there. Bruce followed amused. The news segment was still on explaining her fathers company. Peyton turned her attention back to the television, ignoring Bruce standing next to her.

"Their only child is now forced to follow in her fathers footsteps, but the question stands, is she ready? Or even qualified" the news anchor announced before cutting to commercial

"To be fair Mike Angle is biased. He calls me out all the time" Bruce offered

Peyton wasn't comforted as she held up the same newspaper from the day and opened it to page 4 "Bruce Wayne closes restaurant for private date with famous model Anna Dickson" the headline read

Bruce smiled "some people call that romantic" he defended "And I don't see how that has to do with the company"

Peyton shook her head "Look I've read the reports, Wayne Enterprises has been on the rise, but you know I'm not going to sit by and have Gotham compare me to you now that we're both in the 'my parents were murdered club'" she snapped. She knew her words were harsh but so were the words people were printing about her.

Bruce wasn't affected by Peyton's words as he slowly nodded looking at his feet. He knew whom he was and what he had to do to get where he was. He knew were Peyton was. He knew all she could see was anger over what had happened. He knew what that felt like. He remembered the day in the courtroom watching Joe Chill leave as he held the gun in his hand waiting to shot him but was beaten to it by someone else. Then sitting in front of Carmine Falcone, his rage outweighing his fear. He wondered how far Peyton would go to settle her anger, which was why he was paying attention to her.

"Fair enough. If it makes you feel better, I don't even have a full degree. Least you were just a few credits shy of a masters" he shrugged

Peyton ignored his comment. It didn't make her feel better. "Bruce isn't there the tiniest part of you that craves to act like an adult?"

Bruce smiled as he tried to think, as if he was trying to look for that tiny part Peyton was talking about. That tiny part was there, and it embodied Bruce's whole being and that the playboy persona was the tiny aspect. "Not really" he shrugged "Why, when your young, who says you cant live life to the fullest"

"There's living lift to the fullest while being responsible and then there's living life to the fullest while making an ass of yourself" Peyton said reading the paper "Id say you're the latter"

Bruce smiled as he nodded taking that as his queue to leave. "Tell Alfred I headed back to the house"

Peyton didn't try to hide her sense of accomplishment over chasing Bruce out of the house with her words. "Sure thing neighbor" she hissed

Bruce grinned tightly "I know this wont mean anything to you, seeing as I would be the last person you want to talk to about this but I know what it feels like" he said serious for a moment.

Peyton set the newspaper down taken back by his sincere words. She couldn't feel anything but the rage that drove her to want to seek revenge. She looked away "You're right Bruce…" she started. He was right, she knew he had suffered the same loss as she, but he couldn't understand the pain she was feeling. No one could.

"You are certainly the last person I want to talk to about it" she said turning her back "Thanks for the flowers" she left Bruce in the living room.

Bruce shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned heading for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Cameron I don't know what to tell you. I don't see the need for a strategic plan, the one we have is just fine" Peyton argued

Cameron stood conflicted. He didn't want to make Peyton feel like he was trying to bully her, but he needed to do his job the way he felt John would have done.

"Peyton" he sighed "I understand you want to continue on as if your dad was still around and run it as he would and I want that too, but things need to change, with him gone things need to happen in order for us to operate efficiently" he explained "We need a strategic plan in place, we also need someone to run our marketing division" Cam said

Peyton looked out of the window trying to wrestle over what her father would have done. As she tried to think she tried to settle the rage that was building inside of her. "Do you have anyone short listed for the marketing job?" she asked

"A few." Cameron nodded

"Set up the interviews. I'll get started on the strategic plan" she sighed

"It's what John would have done Peyton" Cameron said walking out.

Cam set up interviews the following day. There were 4 qualified applicants for the position. Peyton sat at her desk while Cameron stood next to her. A young man around her age sat on the other side of the desk.

"Alberto Falcone" Peyton read his resume. "Very Italian" she remarked. She had heard of his father, Carmine being one Gotham's most powerful crime bosses she wondered if Alberto was involved in the same dealings as his father was. She had read about him being institutionalized.

Alberto gave a small smile. He was handsome; his dark hair was slicked back. Relaxed in his grey suit he had one leg crossed over his knee.

"Graduated from Harvard and Oxford" Peyton read through impressed "Why marketing" she finally looked up

Alberto looked straight at her confident "what can I say, I have a gift of salesmanship. I love to create and communicate my ideas to the public. I think I can do that with JME, I believe we can tell Gotham the company is in perfectly capable hands" he said smoothly

Peyton sat back feeling assured that he was capable. "I believe that Alberto. But I have to ask. Your name is known to Gotham, and it doesn't carry a favorable reputation" she said grimly

He nodded "Rest assured Miss Morris, before my father was sent to Arkham he made it his first priority to keep me as far away from the family business as possible" he said almost bitterly "I was never particularly close to my family with me being away at school" he added

Peyton glanced at Cameron before looking at his resume again. Alberto was the most qualified for the position and it seemed as if he had a clean record. She wanted to be sure though. "Alberto thank you for coming in. We'll give you a call in the next couple of days" she nodded

He smiled smoothly "thank you for meeting me Miss Morris." He shook her hand "And excuse me for sounding out of line, but your pictures in the paper and on the news do not do you justice" he smiled

Peyton tried to smile knowing her face was beginning to flush with embarrassment. Cameron rolled his eyes at the attempt to flatter Peyton. Alberto left the office shutting the door. Cameron scoffed Falcone's advances "Clearly he wants the job"

Peyton handed Cameron Alberto's file "Do a background check on him will you. If his records clean he's got the job" she said in the midst of going through the papers on her desk

"You cant be serious Peyton. The guy has trouble written all over him" Cameron said

"I believed him when he said he wasn't close to his family. Just run the check" she said

Cameron shrugged "Even if he does have a clean record that doesn't mean he still isn't involved, who knows maybe he's secretly running things for his old man since he's locked up at Arkham and Sal Maroni dead"

Peyton looked up "run the check" she said simply. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat" she grabbed her bag and walked out.

She needed just some time to think, and a cocktail to help her relax. The bar in the hotel across the street seemed like a good choice, it was relatively empty as she took her seat at the bar and looking through the menu.

"Gin and tonic please" she ordered

"Little early in the day for one of those don't you think" she heard behind her.

She turned to see Bruce. She rolled her eyes "Make it a double" she called to the bartender.

"What do you want Bruce" she rubbed her head

Bruce looked at the empty bar "I was just here having lunch when I saw you and thought id come say hello.." he said

"Hello.." Peyton said irritated

Bruce smiled lightly enjoying irritating her "And how's business going?" he teased some more as he sat down just to see what her reaction would be.

The bartender sat her drink down at the perfect time. "Just great, I think we might surpass you in our 3rd quarter increase"

Bruce nodded "Here's hoping. How's that strategic plan coming along?" he asked

Peyton looked at him surprised "How did you…" she realized Nora must have told Alfred

Bruce saw her realization "Please don't scold Nora. Whatever is said between us stays between us, my father and I had a lot of respect for your father, and I have a lot for you as well, I don't have any intention of taking information about you or the company and trying to make profit off of it" he explained

Peyton looked away as she shook her head "What is this Bruce, this new façade your trying out? The sensitive Bruce Wayne?" she countered, "What I do with my fathers company is none of your business" she snapped

Bruce nodded "You're right…I apologize" he said

"Well well, the boss works hard and plays just as hard" Peyton heard another voice behind her.

Alberto smiled as he stood. Peyton looked at the drink, then at Bruce and back at Alberto "Actually I just came to get some lunch, Bruce just came to say hello" she tried to defend herself

Alberto smiled with a nod. "Looking forward to that phone call" he walked to his table.

Peyton watched him wondering if Cameron's concern had any merit. What if he was back to run the crime family and was looking for a job at JME as a cover.

She turned to Bruce who watched Alberto intensely as well. She wondered what his interest in him was. "Guess he had to come back home eventually" Bruce said still watching Alberto

She thought about what she was about to ask. "You think he's back to take over for his father?"

Bruce looked back at Peyton and shrugged "you'd have to be pretty naive not to wonder.. But then again Carmine Falcone made sure he kept his son away from his business"

Peyton finished her drink "I gotta get back" she said opening her bag digging for her wallet. "Let me get it" Bruce said handing the bartender a bill

Peyton looked up to object but the exchange was already made. She sat defeated as Bruce smiled "have a nice day Peyton"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

"I didn't know you were meeting Bruce Wayne for lunch yesterday, you never said you two were friends" Cameron came into Peyton's office

Peyton didn't look up "We're not. I went across the street to the hotel for a drink and he was there."

Cameron sat the newspaper down "Well the Times' has a different idea of what happened"

"_Mergers in the making? Bruce Wayne and Peyton Morris? How long until Gotham sees Wayne Enterprises and JME joint venture"_

"That son of a bitch!" Peyton stood up reading the paper. She couldn't believe Bruce would sell her out to the papers. Then again she knew he never had any qualms about his numerous dates being printed, the only difference was that they weren't on a date.

Cameron shrugged "I'm sure he's thinking the same thing"

Peyton ran her hand through her lose hair, "My guess he's thinking which model to take out tonight to make tomorrows headline even better" she shook her head

"Can I give you some good news?" Cameron offered

She looked up "Alberto's record came back clean. Arkham said he hasn't even been by to see his father.."

Peyton nodded "Have HR call him then, draft up the contracts, add in there a legality clause, just to cover our tracks in case he does inherit the family business"

Cameron nodded a little relived she was thinking on the defensive. He left leaving her alone with her thoughts but not for long before she heard a knock at her door. She turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway.

She laughed to herself realizing Bruce's date for tonight "So where are you and Jennifer going tonight?" she said sarcastically

Bruce chuckled amused looking out of her office, Jennifer was no where in sight after letting Bruce in.

Peyton shook her head "You got some nerve showing her face here"

Bruce stepped inside "I wanted to apologize for the article, I had nothing to do with it being printed"

Peyton raised her eyebrows "That's got to be a first"

Bruce nodded taking the jab.

"Oh and on your way out maybe ask Jennifer what she'd like more, a date with Bruce Wayne or her job tomorrow" she said

Bruce looked at Peyton abut to object but he saw the anger in her face. She wasn't doing any better. He left quietly and on his way out cancelling his date with Peyton's assistant.

As Peyton walked into the house still in a bad mood from the morning she saw Alfred and Nora in the kitchen laughing.

She tried to double back but Nora caught her "Hey sugar, how was your day?" she asked

Peyton through down the paper. Nora and Alfred looked embarrassed as Peyton raised her eyebrows. That summed up her day.

"Master Wayne has no power over what gets written about him in the papers Miss Morris" Alfred tried to defend Bruce

Peyton tried to smile knowing Alfred was trying to be kind "But he does, how about staying in one night, bringing his date to the house for dinner"

Alfred nodded "That's a good point miss, but I'm only one man. Whenever he goes on a date I finally get a break picking up after him and the bloody mess he makes" Alfred shot back lightheartedly

Peyton gave a pure smiled at his response "I'm sorry Alfred. God forbid the guy can't cook himself" she said

"Preaching to the choir my dear" he said

Nora rolled her eyes "You're one to talk Peyton"

Peyton walked out of the kitchen shooting Nora a playful smirk. She didn't mind Alfred at all but she didn't understand the relationship he had with Nora, were they friends where they together? She didn't think she could stomach whatever response Nora would giver her if she asked.

"Gotham's young elite spotted together for the first time yesterday. Was it a date? A business venture? Maybe both, at 11 we'll find out if its business or pleasure for Peyton Morris and Bruce Wayne" The reporter announced

Peyton shook her head as she grabbed her keys. "Nora, I'm going out" she called

Peyton needed to go for a drive and clear her head, she was at her breaking point with being linked to Bruce Wayne, a man she wanted nothing to do with. It was just adding fuel to her fire.

She needed to settle her thoughts on her parents. She needed to go talk to the person responsible for it all. She needed to see the Joker.

Arkham was settled in the Narrows, a lost part of the city. Peyton knew she wouldn't get passed the reception desk, so she walked along the side of the building. There stood a door that was propped open as the laundry truck parked outside. Peyton smiled at the opportunity while she snuck inside.

She grabbed a lb coat from the bin and slipped it on trying to go unnoticed. She had no idea where they would keep someone like the Joker, she went down to the basement thinking that was a good start.

Each cell the inhabitants looked more and more lost. She stopped at Carmines cell. He sat upright on his bed in a daze. He looked up at Peyton "you're new.." he said

It took Peyton back by how coherent he was. "I am" she lied. "How are you feeling today Mr. Falcone?"

He shrugged "Same as yesterday, wondering why the hell I'm locked up in this loony bin" he snapped

"Your family must miss you" she said

He looked down "My family wants nothing to do with me, as they should" he said

Peyton tilted her head "Alberto's back. Have you seen him?" she asked

Carmine laughed, "I want nothing to do with that kid. He has nothing to offer the family" he shook his head.

It gave Peyton piece of mind knowing she heard it from Carmine. Sure his opinions lack certain credibility but she figured he'd tell her if Alberto came to see him.

She went back on her way to find the Joker. At the end stood one more cell. It had to be his. She looked inside and there he was standing in the corner of the room staring back at her like he was waiting for her.

She swallowed hard as her blood began to boil. "Well well, pretty new doctor. What's the word doc?" he asked

Peyton just stared at him. She didn't know what to say.

The joker tilted his head as he moved towards the door. "Cat got your tongue eh?"

Peyton tried to gather herself "I'm not in the habit of conversing with serial killers" she said

The joker smiled "Why thank you. That's the nicest thing someone has said to me all day" he said

He looked different. He had no make up, his scars were more viable and his hair was brushed back. He almost looked like a normal human being. "You killed innocent people, and you stand proudly" she shook her head

The joker realized Peyton was no doctor as he smiled "Which one was it. A cop, the batman imposter…Rachel's friend? Sister?" he guessed the relation

Peyton shook her head "I'm not going to give you any more satisfaction. I'm here to tell you, that your lucky your going to sit in here and rot, because if you were still out on the streets you'd be sorry"

The joker laughed, "Please sister. Save your threats your starting to sound like the bat creature. By being locked up I'm doing you and Gotham a favor, its really quiet amusing watching the city trying to pick up the pieces after a few bullets and a couple of words. The city proved that its truly beyond saving and that someone as crazy as me doesn't have what it takes to repair it."

Peyton didn't understand what any of it had to do with her. She found her rage wasn't settling by talking to him. There wasn't anything that could be said to bring her parents back or make things with the Joker locked up.

She began to walk away "What a minute" the Joker called

"I can see that I have made your life somewhat of a living hell" he admitted

Peyton raised her eyebrows, surprised at the audacity of his statement.

"If you don't channel your rage into something you find therapeutic, you're going to end up hurting only yourself dear. And you're far too beautiful for that to happen. Plus you don't wear anger too well" he said

Peyton walked off without a response. But his words seemed to have stuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The walk back into the city was quiet. Peyton needed to think, she tried to not let the Jokers words get to her but she wondered what he meant by channeling the rage in side of her. The only person she wanted to channel her rage towards was him, but he was locked up good and tight.

The streets of Gotham were by no means safe after dark, but she didn't care the last thing on her mind was the chance of getting mugged in an alley way until she heard a crash as she passed. She stopped to look behind her and she saw a man stumble out of the alley. She began to walk again keeping calm.

She heard another voice, they were chuckling as she picked up her pace. Realizing she didn't take a purse or her wallet with her she had nothing accept her key to her house, there wasn't anything to be taken.

"Well well if it isn't Gotham's orphaned Princess" she heard.

She kept walking as the rage boiled inside. The footsteps behind her kept getting closer, she was almost at a running pace before she felt someone grab her arm. She spun around with her fist clenched and swung. Her fist connected with the stranger behind her as his face shot back. He didn't loosen his grip though as Peyton tried to break free.

The second stranger stepped towards them intending to grab Peyton but she kicked her foot up into his face and he stumbled back and without hesitation kicked her captor in the side of the knee and he it the ground releasing her. Peyton ran but didn't get far before running into something else. It felt like she had run into a solid wall. She looked up trying to compose herself as she stared the Batman in the face. He stood over her like a statue and her rage came to a head as she took a swing. Bruce tried to hide his smile as he looked down at Peyton, he was surprised she held her own against the two muggers but was not expecting her to throw a punch at him. Her fist made contact but he barely felt a thing, his head cocked to the side and Peyton held her wrist in pain

"I suggest you swing a little harder next time" Bruce said in his raspy voice.

"Its because of you my family died" she went at him again swinging.

Without flinching Bruce took the punch to his chest and grabbed her arms. Peyton's body still flailing as she tried to break free "I'm not going to hurt you" Bruce said

"Oh yeah, that what you said to those cops and innocent people, that what you told Harvey Dent before you killed him" Peyton hissed

Bruce let her go stepping out of the line of attack. Peyton came at him again but he just brushed off her swings. "I thought I could have been of some assistance, but you clearly had those two handled" he said

Peyton caught her breath "You know where you could have been of some assistance? The day that clown blew up a hospital. Where were you then" she spat out

Bruce looked down he did want Peyton to blame him for her parents murder, although he did feel responsible for the damage that he caused. He was making sure his identity was kept a secret when the hospital was destroyed, he almost died doing it.

Peyton took the Batman's silence as he knew she was right. She shook her head. "You're no hero." She walked passed him as Bruce stood for the first time effected by Peyton's words.

Peyton sat uneasy in the hotel bar the next morning icing her fist. She looked around for two people, reporters and Bruce and if she saw either, she'd be out of that place faster than the road runner running from a coyote.

"Miss Morris" she heard. Looking up she saw Alberto smiling down at her.

"Rough night?" he looked at the ice that was covering her hand

Peyton tried to smile "oh this, its nothing" she thought of the previous night "Just accidentally punched a wall" she lied even though it felt almost the same.

He smiled gesturing to the empty chair "May i?"

Peyton nodded thinking there was no harm "Sure. You all set for Monday" she said referring to his first day at John Morris Endeavour's

He nodded "I am, I have a report prepared and look forward to hearing what our budget is for this year"

She nodded "Good I'm glad your so enthusiastic"

"Well well, morning meeting?" Peyton looked up to see Bruce enter the bar. Her plan on running out of the bar didn't seem possible with Alberto sitting across from her. She rolled her eyes

"Morning Bruce" she said

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Bruce Wayne" he stuck his hand out to Alberto, even though his father and Bruce had their run in and was the final push Bruce needed to leave Gotham so many years ago, he was going to trust Peyton's judgment of him as not being like his father.

Alberto shook Bruce's hand "Alberto. Nice to finally meet the famous Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry that my family hasn't been particularly kind to you in years passed" he was referring to the night Bruce left and Carmine having his parents murder killed the day he got out of prison.

Bruce looked at Alberto for a moment not knowing how to respond. Peyton realized the intended sting in Alberto's words and that his apology didn't seem as sincere as it might have meant to be. Peyton looked at Bruce's expression then back at Alberto. "Alberto I'll see you Monday. I look forward to seeing what you can offer JME" she nodded with a smile

Alberto took the hint as he nodded and got up from the table and walked off. Bruce still stood with his hands in his pockets trying to collect his thoughts. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that" Peyton said. She surprised herself at her words but Alberto's inappropriate apology made Peyton realized that Bruce too suffered the same loss she had and no matter how much time was passed, it still hurts.

Bruce looked around the bar before looking down at Peyton and gave her a nod. 'Enjoy your breakfast" he simply said before turning

"Bruce.." Peyton said quickly.

Bruce turned to her again. "He's not one of them. I can assure you" Peyton offered

Bruce didn't answer to her comment. Instead he looked at her hand that was covered with a bag of ice. He tried to hold his grin "Raw meat will work better, it will mold to your hand" he said taking off.

Peyton looked down at her hand and sighed. For the first time she felt she owed Bruce an apology.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

For the first time Peyton came home to find Nora alone. She couldn't help but smile at the humor of it but also that she felt she could have an honest conversation with Nora with out Alfred around.

"Tough day at the office?" Nora asked

Peyton sat on the bar stool as she leaned over the counter "You could say that. I hired Alberto Falcone, Carmine Falcone's son? To be our VP of Marketing" she said

Nora nodded "What he's not doing his job, or you're not doing yours?" she smirked teasing Peyton "I've seen his picture, it's amazing how such a handsome man can be produced by well, Carmine" she said

Peyton smiled "Nora, I am a professional. I'm not in the habit of getting involved with my employees"

Nora nodded "Ok ill hold you too that then dear. So what's the problem, are you concerned he's back to do his fathers bidding?"

Peyton tried to choose her words carefully. "No" she began still thinking, "Uncle cam ran a check on him, I did my own" she said "But he said something to Bruce today that made me wonder that if he's not here on his fathers agenda, what agenda does he have?"

Nora's interest was peeked "You were with Bruce this morning?" her expression was surprised and playful

Peyton rolled her eyes "No I was having breakfast and he was at the hotel again" she shook her head "Its like everywhere I go there he is" she lamented

Nora smiled "So what did this Alberto say to Bruce that's got you worked up" she got Peyton back on the point.=

Peyton looked at her fingers "I was still too young to understand everything going on with his family when they died. I knew when his parents were murdered, they caught the guy" she said

Nora nodded "Bruce held that anger for Joe Chill every day until his parole hiring. He went down himself"

"Carmine had him killed the day he was released?" Peyton asked

Nora nodded "The papers said that Joe found things out about Carmine, so in exchange for early release he testified against Falcone, that didn't sit well with them" Nora said

"But why would that effect Bruce" Peyton wondered

Nora found it cute Peyton was thinking about a man that she normally detested. "Alfred said that was the day Bruce disappeared, or as Bruce describes, went traveling. Bruce went down to seek his own retribution" Nora stated

Peyton straightened out. "Did he try to shoot Joe Chill?"

Nora shook her head, "No dear, but the way Alfred describes how Bruce was back then, I'm sure the thought crossed his mind"

Peyton never knew he had that much anger inside of him to contemplate shooting someone. Bruce never struck Peyton as the violent type, he was a lot of things, but violent didn't seem to suit him.

Nora could tell she was wrestling with it all. "Sweetie I know you would rather stab yourself in the heart with a butter knife then to go to Bruce Wayne for advice, but consider this as just another sign that you two aren't so different than you think" she pointed out

"I wouldn't kill someone Nora…" Peyton said. Would she though? She wanted to kill the Joker, but was that so wrong, wanting someone as evil as the Joker dead? Batman then popped into her mind. To her he was just as responsible for her parent's death as the Joker was. He too was blamed for innocent lives lost.

Nora shrugged "Who's to say Bruce wouldn't either.."

Peyton chewed on Nora's wise words. She wasn't going to run next door and swap stories with Bruce.

"I'm not saying you should go demand Bruce tell you everything but just don't think of him as a farce. There seems to be more to Bruce Wayne than what the tabloids make him out to be. And speaking of that handsome man next door you seem to want nothing to do with…" She began as Peyton rolled her eyes "your mom had that fundraiser planned next week for the Thomas Wayne foundation. "

Peyton's stomach sank at the realization. "Your right.."

Nora nodded "The guests are assuming its cancelled but nothing has been confirmed"

Peyton nodded "Don't cancel it" she said. Her response took Nora by surprise

Peyton loved her mothers charity work and she did a lot for the Thomas Wayne foundation. Not to mention Gotham General needed a fundraiser to build a new hospital.

"What are you thinking dear?" Nora asked

Peyton tried to smile "People aren't going to expect a fundraiser for the hospital where my parents died. I'm choosing to look beyond my own pain and going to try and fill my mothers shoes"

Nora smiled "You have your moments child, but your parents did a fine job on you" she said. 'That's a wonderful idea"


End file.
